Holmes and Hardy
by LittleBritishPerson
Summary: Sherlock tries to track someone down but Ethan gets involved in the investigation.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi all, had a massive brainstorm. I started watching Sherlock Holmes (the Benedict Cumberbatch and Robert Downey Jr versions) and I've really got into them, which isn't surprising since I want to be a detective hehe. I also wanted to try a new crossover, Enjoy : )**

"Right this is Sherlock Holmes, has a 4 inch blade imbedded into his arm. Was conscious all through out..." Dixie continued her handover to Ethan as the young doctor looked at the curly haired detective. Dixie placed him into a cubicle and Ethan examined him.

"So Mr Holmes. Can you tell me how this happened?" Ethan asked as he lightly patted around the wound.

"Call me Sherlock and I was after a woman, she's an absolute psycho. Shot one person then murdered another three people, anyway, chased her and when I caught her she pulled out a knife and stabbed me one." Sherlock replied while wincing as Ethan put pressure on the wound.

"So you're a police officer?" Ethan queried.

"More like one of those detectives that police go to when they don't have a lead. I'm guessing you're a registrar." Sherlock replied.

"Yes..." Ethan was cut off by Sherlocks detailing.

"Been a registrar at this hospital for over two years, judging by the looks of your scrubs and trainers. You come from a middle class, sheltered life because of your voice and the way you act. You have a brother as I noticed a picture of you and him on your phone before you came to my aid and you are focusing on becoming a consultant one day but you didn't pass first time, because hardly anyone can pass them at first." Sherlock watched Ethan's stunned face. "Did I miss anything?" Sherlock smirked.

"Pretty much got everything right. Except I'm not middle class. Just working class." Ethan smiled.

"Damn. Always something!" Sherlock exclaimed. By this point, Dr John Watson, Sherlocks assistant ran into resus. "Ah Watson! Dr Hardy, this is Dr John Watson. My assistant."

"Nice to meet you." Ethan smiled shaking John's hand.

"Likewise." Dr Watson smiled back.

"Right, Mr Holmes the knife isn't very deep so I should be able to remove it here. You ready? This might sting a little." Ethan watched as Holmes nodded and Ethan started to pull the blade out. Sherlock winced and scrunched up his face. "There we go. Well done." Ethan smiled and started bandaging his arm.

"Where on earth have you been?" Sherlock asked Watson.

"Well after we split to chase her, I found her car." Watson spoke. "So I stayed behind and got pictures of the car. Maybe we can chase it up." Watson smiled.

"Watson, you bloody genius! The license registration!" Sherlock exclaimed excitedly. He jumped off the trolley and put on his coat, slightly wincing at his wound. "Doctor Hardy. Thank you for everything, hopefully we'll see each other in better circumstances. We will see ourselves out." Sherlock shook Ethan's hand then left with John.

Ethan walked to reception watching Sherlock and John leave, he turned round to go back to resus till he got vision on someone. Was it? No it couldn't of been.

"You alright, Nibbles?" Cal walked up to Ethan, patting him on the shoulder. Ethan looked at Cal.

"Yes, I'm fine." Ethan replied. He looked back at the door but the familiar figure was gone.

 **I better leave it there for the moment. Hope the first chapter was good for you guys. See you soon in the next chapter : )**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi all,**

 **Thank you for your lovely reviews. Since a few of you don't watch Sherlock Holmes, I just want to let you all know that this is still a Casualty storyline but I only added Sherlock too it because he could be useful for what I've got coming up but I promise there will not be anything in this story that you will not understand : )**

It was the end of Ethan's shift. He put on his coat and scarf, grabbed his bag, shut his locker then walked out of the staff room. He said goodnight to his colleagues who were still on shift and walked out into the dark, further and further away from the ED.

He walked along the quiet road at 2200 hours, he breathed in and out the cold air until he finally got to his flat. He threw his keys and bag on the table in the living room then he heard a voice.

"Hello Dr Hardy." Ethan froze at the voice, he turned around to the sofa and turned on the light. The colour draining from his face.

"B-B-Bonnie." Ethan whispered. Bonnie sat on his sofa with a huge grin. She slowly got up.

"Nice to see you again. Miss me?" Bonnie still continued to smile and walked towards Ethan with her hands behind her back. Ethan backed away slowly.

"Erm, yeah sure." Ethan lied.

"Did you know the police are still on the hunt for me? Of course you would know that since you were the one who reported me!" Bonnie's smile went and hissed at Ethan. She gripped onto the knife hiding behind her back.

"I had to Bonnie, you killed someone." Ethan couldn't walk back anymore, he was in his kitchen, leaning back against his counter with nothing to defend himself.

"I thought they finally gave up on me, till they had some scruffy detective sent down from London to try and catch me." Bonnie growled. Ethan thought he knew who she was talking about. "I gave him a little lesson earlier. You would know, you treated him." Bonnie smiled.

That was when it hit Ethan; Detective got stabbed, turned up at the ED, psychopathic woman who shot her husband and then murdered others, the figure outside the ED earlier. It was all making sense!

"Mr Holmes was after you? You were responsible for his injury?" Ethan asked even though he knew.

"Yes, he had it coming. I always get away with everything." Bonnie smiled getting ready to pull the knife.

"You sure about that?" A male voice came from Ethan's doorway. It was Sherlock. He casually walked in with his hands in his coat pockets and stood behind Bonnie.

"So your name is Holmes? How's your arm?" Bonnie laughed as she turned around to face Sherlock.

"Put the knife down, Bonnie." Sherlock stood there with a frown.

"How did you know I was here?" Bonnie frowned.

"Well I-" Sherlock was cut off.

"I don't care!" Bonnie hissed, why did she ask then?

"Why don't you come with me and we can have a nice chat?" Sherlock lied. Ethan stood there lost for words, what was Sherlock up to?

"Have a chat? With a detective? Do you think I'm stupid?" Bonnie frowned.

"Clearly stupid enough that I managed to track you down. I thought a good criminal always covers their tracks?" Sherlock smirked. Ethan couldn't see a funny side to this. How was Sherlock so confident?

"Back off Detective, otherwise you'll be next on my list." Bonnie pointed the knife at Sherlock now.

Sherlock stood there and just put his hands up.

"The choice is yours Bonnie; turn yourself in or stab me and Dr Hardy." Bonnie didn't answer, she looked at Sherlock then at Ethan before quickly running out of the flat. "Or you could just run away." Sherlock sarcastically spoke then chased after Bonnie.

Sherlock got to the bottom of the building and saw Bonnie get in her car on the other side of the road then quickly drive off. Sherlock sighed deeply before walking back up to Ethan. He entered the flat to find Ethan still standing where he was.

"Ethan, you okay?" Sherlock asked as he walked up to him. Ethan nodded.

"How did you know she was here?" Ethan asked.

"Wasn't hard really." Sherlock stated as he walked around the kitchen and living room. "Bit of licence registration then GPS from her phone. I could go on but I have something more important to say; you knew her?"

"Yes, that's Bonnie. Her husband was admitted to my ED after he was shot." Ethan sighed. "It was me who reported her."

"I see. Do you know what happened to the other three people she killed?" Sherlock asked but Ethan shook his head sideways. "Right. Well I best go. Any problems, call me." Sherlock mentioned as he put his number into Ethan's phone. "I'm staying in the hotel down the road from here, number 5 if you have anything important." Sherlock started to walk out the flat but stopped. "Oh and Ethan, keep your brother safe. Family sometimes can get involved at the wrong time. You must not tell him any of this. Agreed?" Sherlock watched as Ethan hesitated but then nodded. "Good lad." Then Sherlock was gone.

Ethan shut and locked the door, got into his pyjamas then got into bed staring up at the ceiling. Was Bonnie going to return or was this the last Ethan would see of her?

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter : )**


	3. Chapter 3

Ethan waited for Cal to get home from his night shift. He watched as his brother walked in and slumped in on the sofa with a huge relaxed groan, thankful for his next two days off. Like Cal, Ethan also had two days off. Cal read Ethan's face.

"You alright, Nibbles?" Cal asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" Ethan forced a smile.

"Don't know, you've been quiet lately. More quiet than usual." Cal chuckled.

"I'm fine, I'm just going to go get the paper." Ethan excused.

"But the paper is right-" Cal grabbed the paper from the coffee table but heard the door go. "-here." He frowned as he slammed the paper back on the table and turned the TV on.

Ethan got outside and breathed deeply, he couldn't sleep last night because of his worry for Bonnie coming back. He leaned back against the wall of his building and closed his eyes.

John walked past and saw Ethan, he walked up to him.

"Dr Hardy, are you alright?" Watson asked. Ethan quickly opened his eyes to see who asked him that.

"Oh Dr Watson. Yes...I'm just fine." Ethan frowned, closing his eyes once more.

"Come on, Ethan. Last time I saw this behaviour was when I was treating a soldier for PTSD. Is it this Bonnie suspect? Sherlock told me you knew her."

"Yes. Sadly I do." Ethan frowned.

"Come. Let's go for a walk." Watson smiled and the two doctors walked as Ethan explained his background with Bonnie.

Ethan had been out all morning. It was nice for him to confide in someone who knew what he was going through. Ethan returned to his flat but was greeted with a horrible sight.

His and Cal's flat was a mess. The sofa and table was overturned, their TV was smashed and fallen off the stand. Ethan backed away, breathing quickly. He ran around the flat.

"Cal? Cal!" Ethan got agitated. Where was his brother? Ethan quickly grabbed his phone and called Cal but the line was dead. Ethan panicked as he called Holmes. "Sherlock. You need to get over here." Ethan rushed.

Sherlock walked into the living room, to the messy area he looked around. He bent down when he noticed something on the floor.

"Most strange. Who would leave a glove during a burglary? Predictable." Sherlock questioned. Ethan and John stood there next to each other, exchanging confused looks.

"Do you think Bonnie had anything to do with this? Did she kidnap Cal?" Ethan was afraid of the answer.

"Most likely." Sherlock was surprisingly honest. "She must of had help. These are men's gloves. Simply too big for her to wear." Sherlock spoke whilst still inspecting the glove. "Oh look there is conveniently a label. Even more predictable." Sherlock frowned as he read the tag. "If found please return to Daniel Wakes at number 22 Holby College Road." Sherlock began to think. "Must of been a gift. No one would write their address on a pair of black gloves unless they were an expensive present. Possible from his mother or father. David Wakes... Why was that name so familiar?" Sherlock really started thinking. "Watson give me your phone."

John pulled out his iPhone then threw it to Sherlock. Sherlock looked up the name and found results.

"Of course!" Sherlock laughed. "David Wakes, 32 was arrested for kidnapping and trespassing. Oh and what a coincidence, look at the picture." Sherlock showed Ethan and John the virtual news article with a picture. "Look in the background." Behind Daniel Wakes there was a female.

"Bonnie..." Ethan whispered.

"Seems Mr Wakes and Bonnie are close." Sherlock smiled.

"How does this help find my brother?" Ethan almost groaned in frustration.

"Since your brothers phone is no where too be seen, I assume they have it so we can track the phone. Common sense." Sherlock smirked.

Sherlock managed to track Cal's phone and it gave the location.

"Ah, success. Let's go!" Sherlock smiled as he darted out of the flat. Ethan was confused as to why Sherlock is smiling in this whole situation. Ethan thought no more as he shortly followed Sherlock and John.

 **Going to leave it here since this is a fairly long, normal chapter but there is more drama on the way.**

 **See you soon : )**


	4. Chapter 4

A light shined on to a shirtless Cal in a dark room as he was tied to a chair. Cal thought stuff like this only happened in the movies. Apparently not.

Cal looked around, scrunching his eyes at the bright light and tried to struggle out of his hostage situation but his hands were tied tightly behind him.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you." Cal stopped once he heard the female voice, he looked around. "You might...hurt yourself." The female voice, revealing to be Bonnie crept into the light, holding a horse whip running it through her fingers.

"Who are you?" Cal asked.

"You don't remember me? I was in your ED once upon a time, 'fell' down the stairs." Bonnie grinned. Cal finally remembered.

"Bonnie." Cal whispered.

"Bingo." Bonnie continued to smile and started to walk around Cal. "And you're the brother of Dr Ethan Hardy. Aren't you?" Bonnie spoke seductively.

"Oh yes, Ethan has told me all about you and your sly ways." Cal smiled only to be greeted with a whip to his back. He muffled his scream then panted.

"Yes, attractive young fella." Bonnie continued to walk, stroking her whip on Cal's leg.

"Where is he?" Cal breathed deeply.

"Don't know, when we took you we was expecting him at the flat as well but the little sneak wasn't there." Bonnie frowned. "So I've sent someone after him." Bonnie then started to smile again.

"If you or anyone lays a finger on him, I'll-" Cal stopped speaking once he got another attack from the whip into his chest. This time he let out a scream.

"What will you do Dr Knight, hmm? You're a little...'tied' down at the minute." Bonnie smirked at her pun but Cal just continued to death stare her. "Oh come on, that was funny. Tough crowd." Bonnie walked back from Cal."

"What are you going to do with us?" Cal worried.

"First we wait for Dr Hardy to join us, then I'll decide from there." Bonnie smiled evilly.

 **Just a quick chapter today, thought I would show you Cal's situation at the moment.**

 **See you tomorrow hopefully : )**


	5. Chapter 5

Ethan, Sherlock and John arrived at the docks where Cal's phone is located. Ethan looked around with hope but that hope went when he couldn't see Cal anywhere.

Sherlock started to ring Cal's phone but heard the ringtone coming from the bin he was standing next to, he rummaged through the bin, found the phone and began inspecting it.

"Right, Nokia Lumia, recently been near water because the screen is damaged. What's this? Black fluff? From the glove so fingerprints would be hard to track. Smell of cheap perfume." That was when a message turned up on the phone.

"You'll never find us." Then the phone just died.

"Damn it." Thought Sherlock.

"So what do you we do now?" Ethan asked towards Sherlock.

"I need time to think." Sherlock calmly spoke but Ethan suddenly angered.

"Which my brother doesn't have! He could be near enough or already dead." Ethan near enough shouted "I'm going to go a find him myself." He then turned around and left leaving Sherlock and John looking at each other with a frown.

Ethan walked the streets, it was already dark so seeing things wasn't exactly easy. Ethan desperately called out for Cal, but he had no answer back. Ethan just sighed and he finally gave up and just walked home when someone behind him approached Ethan and put a chloroformed rag around Ethan's mouth. Ethan tried fighting back as he was restrained but sleep took hold of him.

Ethan woke up half an hour later, he opened his eyes to find his feet were tied and he felt his hands were tied behind his back. He lifted his head up and too his left was a bruised Cal.

"Cal, are you alright?" Ethan asked breathlessly.

"Yeah I'm fine." Cal lied. "What about you? Are you okay?" Cal asked with concern.

"Yeah I think so. Where are we?" Ethan asked, looking around.

"No idea, think it's a basement." The boys heard someone coming.

"Really Daniel? Chloroform?" Bonnie giggled at her assistant. "Hello, Dr Hardy. Nice of you to join us. You're fashionably late." Ethan didn't respond to her.

"Why are we here?" Ethan finally spoke.

"This is for reporting me Dr Hardy." Bonnie frowned.

"Well if you didn't murder people then he wouldn't of needed to." Cal bit back only to get a whip to the back. "Ow!"

Ethan watched with horror. His brother had been tortured.

"You're reward is your life, if you help me." Bonnie spoke.

"What do you mean?" Ethan asked.

"I need a little favour. Since they know you quite well, I need you two to walk into the ED and plant a bomb in a cupboard in resus."

"And what will that prove?" Cal asked.

"Proves nothing, there is evidence in that room from my husband that could trace back to me." Bonnie replied.

"Fat chance, would rather die than risk our friends and patients lives." Cal hissed. "There is children in that building. The ED is on the floor, one explosion could cause the whole hospital building to collapse." Cal pointed out.

"What a shame." Bonnie sarcastically spoke.

"You vile vile woman." Ethan spoke back with little courage.

"What did you say to me?" Bonnie got her whip ready. Ethan didn't feel scared to say it again. So he repeated it only to receive two whip slaps across his face. Ethan's eyes watered.

"Don't touch him!" Cal shouted.

"What you going to do about it?" Bonnie laughed, she was right. Cal couldn't do anything, he felt so helpless. "Since you would rather die then help me, so be it." Bonnie then pulled out a gun. The two brothers put their heads together and closed their eyes tightly awaiting for Bonnie to shoot them.

The door to the basement was kicked open and Sherlock came running in. Bonnie aimed and fired the gun at Sherlock but missed him as he moved out the way. He got hold of Bonnie as he wrestled her to the ground for the gun. Daniel was upstairs which Sherlock took care of before coming down to the basement.

John ran down the stairs of the basement and went to untie Cal and Ethan.

"You guys okay?" John asked as he loosened the ropes. Ethan and Cal nodded.

As Sherlock and Bonnie fought, Sherlock threw the gun out of Bonnie's hand and it landed near John. Bonnie kicked Sherlock in the face with her heel then quickly made her way to the gun.

"John, the gun!" Sherlock shouted as he held his bleeding cheek. John looked at Sherlock then looked at the gun by his foot, he picked it up and pointed it at Bonnie.

"Go on Soldier boy, shoot me." Bonnie smiled with her hands up. "Do it. Do it. DO IT!" Bonnie started to shout but as John went to pull the trigger, the gun was empty. Bonnie smiled then retreated upstairs, Sherlock started to run after her but she was surprisingly quick. As Sherlock ran out of the house, Bonnie was no where to be seen.

"She's gone." Sherlock spoke as he walked back down to the basement.

"So she's still on the run?" Ethan asked. Sherlock nodded as he pulled out a tissue for his cut. Ethan turned towards Cal. "Cal, we need to get back to the ED. I bet that's where she's heading. We have to warn everyone."

 **Better leave it there since I have work. This chapter was definitely a pick up since the other chapters were a bit normal. Anyway hope you enjoyed it : )**


	6. Chapter 6

Ethan quickly rang up the first number he found: ED reception. He waited impatiently as the phone rang.

In the ED, Connie walked past the reception desk when she heard the phone thing, she looked around and didn't see Noel or Jack the new receptionist so she answered.

"Holby City Emergency Department." Connie answered.

"Mrs Beauchamp? Is that you?" Ethan asked, panicking.

"Ethan? What's going on?" Connie responded.

"Listen, you need to get everyone out of the ED and the entire hospital." Ethan sounded desperate.

"What do you mean?" Connie barked.

Before Ethan could answer, Sherlock took his phone and started talking.

"Connie Beauchamp? Listen, what Ethan said, you need to get everyone out. A psychotic woman is on her way to the ED and planning to blow it up!" Sherlock really had his way of getting his point across. Connie stood there lost for words.

Connie didn't say anything, she just put the phone down and then went back to work, thinking if she should evacuate.

"Connie? Connie?!" Sherlock looked at the phone. "Damn it. She hung up." Sherlock gave Ethan's phone back.

"Well, maybe she's evacuating everyone." Ethan shrugged.

"Or maybe she chose not to believe us and continued working." Sherlock saw it realistically. Sherlock walked up and down thinking then stormed to the ED with Ethan, Cal and John following him.

Connie walked round the ED slowly, looking in every corner and listening to everything around her, she was in her own world till she was knocked out of it when she walked into Charlie.

"Oh Charlie I am so sorry." Connie quivered.

"It's fine." Charlie smiled as he picked up some notes off the floor. He picked up on Connie's worried face. "You okay?"

"Erm...not here." Connie whispered, Charlie followed her out of cubicles and into her office.

"A bomb?" Charlie asked, struggling to believe Connie. Connie didn't answer. "So what, you don't think Ethan was telling the truth?"

"I don't know." Connie sighed then started to think. "I don't know if we should evacuate. For the safety of everyone."

"We need to consider it." Charlie frowned. Connie stood up from her chair and walked into reception.

"Listen flowers, I need to speak to Mrs Beauchamp." Connie walked into reception as she heard Sherlock demanding at the new receptionist.

"Erm, I'm Connie Beauchamp. Why are you verbally insulting my staff?" Connie stood there with her arms crossed. Sherlock walked over to her.

"Mrs Beauchamp, Sherlock Holmes. Briefly spoke on the phone. Mentioning of a bomb in your ED." the ED fell silent when Sherlock spoke of an explosive.

"Come with me." Connie huffed. Sherlock followed Connie to her office and shut the door. "How dare you mention that word in front of vulnerable people." Connie scowled. Sherlock sat there smiling slightly. "What are you smiling at?"

"Well, Connie." Sherlock stood up and towered over Connie. "Those people are only vulnerable because you are keeping them in a unsafe environment right now. You need to evacuate them."

"Don't you dare tell me what to do in my own ED!" Sherlock wasn't getting through to Connie.

"You clearly have never heard of me." Sherlock smirked again.

"Oh I've heard of you. Detective who got 15 minutes of fame, faked his own death then saved the whole of Westminster...from a...bomb..." Connie trailed off when she realised. Sherlock continued to smirk at Connie. That was when Connie realised:

She had to evacuate staff, patients and the whole hospital.

 **Bit of a normal chapter here, saving up for a good bit of drama : )**

 **Also to those who don't watch Sherlock, when Connie was mentioning Sherlocks past, those were storylines from the BBC Sherlock programme. Didn't want you guys to be confused : )**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi all,**

 **Just a quick notes to those who don't watch Sherlock, I will be bringing in a character from the programme. Thank you for all your reviews so far as well : )**

"Connie, you need to get everyone out. Scream, yell, find an alarm. Anything." Sherlock instructed as he and Connie walked through the corridor. "I'm going to go and find the bomb." Sherlock turned around and headed to find resus.

Connie walked up to a fire alarm button on the wall and hit it with the side of her fist. Within seconds the entire ED let off a huge repetitive alarming sound.

"Right everyone we need to evacuate now! Staff, you know the procedure; patients are our priority, evacuate cubicles and resus. Quickly" Connie watched as all nurses, doctors and porters quickly ran to cubicles to help with the evacuation of Emergency Department. Connie focused on getting everyone in reception out.

Elsewhere Ethan, Cal and John stood outside the ED, helping to clear everyone away from the building. When John noticed that Sherlock was still inside the building, he went to find his genius friend with Ethan and Cal deciding whether to follow him or not.

Sherlock entered resus after looking for it. By this time the entire ED had been cleared out with some critical patients being transferred to St James' Hospital. He started looking through the cupboards around the room, tearing every item out.

"Damn!" Sherlock frowned as he hit the top of the cupboard with his palms. He stood up and turned around and froze when he saw someone with their back to him with a scarf covering the their head. "Excuse me, Miss. You can't be here." Sherlock instructed the old lady as he walked up to her. The old lady turned around but it wasn't an old lady. Sherlock froze.

"Miss me?" The familiar face smiled.

"Moriarty." Sherlock stood shocked. "How?"

"You're not the only one who can fake their death." Jim Moriarty responded.

Outside the ED, the entire hospital had been evacuated. Everyone stood awaiting for bomb disposal and armed police. Ethan couldn't help but feel that this was all his fault. Cal walked up to a dazed Ethan.

"Ethan, you okay?" Cal asked as he came into Ethan's vision. Ethan hesitated.

"Yeah, I'm...fine." Ethan replied with a sigh. He couldn't keep his eyes off the doors to the ED.

"How? You shot yourself, right in front of me." Sherlock still couldn't believe how Moriarty is alive.

"You had your ways, I had mine. Let's leave it at that, shall we?" Moriarty stood there smiling. By this time John walked in.

"Sherlock, what's happening?" John asked then looked at Moriarty.

"Well if it isn't your pet, Sherlock." Moriarty smirked. John walked past him and stood near Sherlock.

"Have you found Bonnie or the bomb?" John asked Sherlock. Sherlock didn't answer but Moriarty did.

"You mean this bomb?" Moriarty answered as he opened his blazer, revealing the blinking light of a bomb through Moriarty's pocket in the waistcoat. Sherlock and John stood there with their mouths open while Moriarty continued to smile.

 **Just building up some suspense here.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I couldn't wait till tomorrow to upload this! Possibly another two chapters to go till this story is finished. Enjoy : )**

"For God sake Moriarty, another bomb? This is like your fourth one!" Sherlock frowned.

"If it makes you feel any better, this one had nothing to do with me." Moriarty stood there, looking slightly bored.

"You're telling me that this was down to Bonnie?" Sherlock asked.

"You've been doing your homework." Moriarty smiled then walked towards Sherlock. Sherlock quickly pulled out a gun and pointed it at Moriarty who froze to the spot as soon as he saw the gun.

"Sherlock, where did you get that?" John asked, gesturing to the gun.

"Bonnie's basement, found a spare bullet." Sherlock answered, not taking his eyes off Moriarty. "John, go find Ethan. See if he has found Bonnie."

Doing as he said, John slowly walked past Moriarty then quickly left resus.

"Just you and me now, Sherlock. I'm having a bit of deja vu, me standing here and you pointing the gun at either me or the bomb. All that's missing is the swimming pool." Moriarty spoke.

"Yes, History repeating itself, how...boring." Sherlock frowned.

John ran outside and over to Ethan. "Ethan!"

"John, where's Sherlock? Everyone's out." Ethan asked.

"He's in resus, have you seen Bonnie or her assistant?" John asked, looking around.

"No, I haven't. It's really worrying me." Ethan replied. "I think she's somewhere in the hospital. She can't blow up the hospital. Where will the patients go? St James can't handle it." Ethan sighed as John didn't answer his question, he just went to check on minors. Knowing that he wasn't being watched by anyone especially without Cal or John looking, Ethan made his way into the ED.

Ethan searched the corridors until he found Bonnie on Darwin.

"Bonnie! Stay where you are!" Ethan instructed. Bonnie turned around.

"Hell Dr Hardy, nice to see you again." Bonnie smiled, Ethan didn't reply. "What? You think you can put a blazer on and play detective again." She smirked.

"It's just my normal clothing." Ethan frowned, running a hand down his blazer slightly. "We need to leave, this is ridiculous."

"Me and Moriarty will be leaving. You and Sherlock on the other hand..." Bonnie didn't finish her sentence.

"Who's Moriarty?" Ethan asked.

"Oh you don't know him? Don't suppose you do. Moriarty is a friend of Sherlocks, just like I'm a friend of yours. Jim followed Sherlock down here, I bumped into him and we came up with a plan to get rid of the both of you and we thought, why not bring everyone down with it also."

"You horrific human being." Ethan couldn't believe Bonnie's plan.

"Alright, enough with the insults. I'll have to put in a complaint against you." Bonnie frowned. "Anyway enough with the jokes..." Bonnie pulled out a little but powerful timer bomb. "Goodbye Dr Hardy." She set off the timer then ran away, with Ethan running in the opposite direction.

Ethan ran down the stairs and was half way down them when the bomb went off, the fire from the explosion spreads, near enough incinerating the whole of Darwin.

Ethan jumped off the stairs, landing on his front at the bottom of the eight steps, covering his head with his hands.

Downstairs, in the ED when the explosion upstairs went off, Sherlock and Moriarty flinched by falling to the floor automatically. Moriarty quickly got up, threw the 'bomb' he had hiding in his pocket which was really just a flashing red light keyring and ran out of the resus doors while Sherlock covered his eyes on the floor.

Outside the ED, everyone flinched and screamed when they heard and saw the explosion. Cal turned around facing the fiery building then looked around finally noticing Ethan was no where in sight. Figuring it out, Cal quickly ran to the ED but was restrained by a police officer. Cal looked up with a worried face whilst Dr Watson stared at the building and gulped with worry and a frown.

 **Wow that took a while to write but like I said, I really wanted to upload this. Even the cliffhanger got me excited and I'm writing this :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey all,**

 **You twisted my arm with your lovely reviews, I felt quite bad leaving it on a dramatic cliff hanger so I got time spare so why not upload another chapter? Enjoy!**

"Ethan!" Cal shouted over the screaming crowd whilst still being restrained. He saw someone stagger outside the smokey ED, coughing. It was Moriarty, he saw John and immediately made a run for it but was tackled for security since running away from an explosion wouldn't make someone look innocent.

"Get off me!" Moriarty squirmed.

"Is this the bloke you told us about, Dr Watson?" The officer asked John. John nodded and watched as Moriarty was put into a police car.

"Ethan, get up!" Sherlock shook Ethan as he still protected his head on the ground. Ethan raised his head, sat up slightly and felt the blood drip down from a cut on his head, he couldn't believe how smokey the staircase was. "I said; up!" Sherlock demanded as he pulled Ethan onto his knees then put his hands under Ethan's arms and lifted him onto his feet. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I think so." Ethan breathlessly answered.

"Come on, we need to go." Sherlock turned around and ran down the stairs with Ethan following him. They still had five flights of stairs to run down. They had to get out in case the floor on Darwin collapses. "Look out!" Sherlock shouted as he pulled Ethan away from some falling debris which landed in front of them then fell down the stairs.

"Thank you." Ethan panted.

"Don't mention it." Sherlock responded. "Let's get out of here." The two started to walk quickly down the stairs again.

"Sherlock? Out of curiosity, how did you-" Ethan was cut off by Sherlock.

"Know you was here? Well it was simple really. Moriarty didn't exactly keep his mouth shut about his and Bonnie's plan about killing me and you." Sherlock answered. Ethan didn't respond.

Downstairs in resus, parts of the fire from the bomb had spread. Sherlock and Ethan had to walk past resus to get to reception, it was surprising with how quiet the ED was aside from the sound of the fire alarm. Ethan followed behind Sherlock as the two coughed at the smoke they have been inhaling.

As Sherlock and Ethan walked past resus, they were in for a surprised when the entire resus suddenly blew up, blowing the doors of its hinges because of Moriarty's keyring. The explosion wasn't as big as Bonnie's but it definitely knocked Ethan and Sherlock off their feet.

Ethan lifted his head from the floor, he thought he had gone deaf for a second but he could still hear the fire alarm but the sound was almost muted. He got up on all fours when he had a mild coughing fit.

"Ethan." Sherlock called the doctor whilst coughing. Ethan quickly got up and ran over, nearly collapsing towards Sherlock. "I need your help...to get this door...off me." Sherlock coughed. Ethan nodded then put his hands under the door. "On three. One...two...three." Both the boys strained as Sherlock pushed the door up whilst Ethan pulled the door up. Sherlock quickly crawled out as Ethan let go of the door. Ethan helped Sherlock stand. "Let's get out of here." Ethan couldn't agree more.

Cal and John stood outside. It was dark and it was cold and only the staff were on scene as the patients were cleared away for safety. They couldn't keep their eyes off of the doors of the ED. They almost gave up when they heard coughing from the doors. They watched as Ethan and Sherlock staggered out of the smoking building. Cal ran to Ethan just as he collapsed. Watson did the same for Sherlock.

"You okay?" Cal asked his wheezy brother. Ethan couldn't talk, he only nodded. The staff help move Ethan and Sherlock away from the doors in case there was another explosion.

Ethan and Sherlock were sitting in the back of two separate ambulances, both holding an oxygen mask. DI Lestrade, another detective from London walked up to Sherlock.

"Lestrade. Nice to see you again." Sherlock smirked.

"See you haven't lost your sense of humour. What do you think you were playing out? You could of been killed." Lestrade frowned. Sherlock didn't answer he just put his mouth back in the mask. He felt something touch his shoulders, he removed his mask.

"Oh really? The blanket again?" Sherlock groaned.

"Come on, Sherlock you know it's for shock." Lestrade smirked slightly.

"I'm not shocked, I mildly have smoke inhalt-" Sherlock was cut off when he suddenly had a coughing fit. Lestrade put his hand on Sherlock's back.

"That'll teach you for trying to be smart." Lestrade smiled.

In the other ambulance, Cal was sitting next to Ethan as he breathed through the oxygen mask.

"Ethan, what were you doing in there? You was just outside." Cal had to ask.

"Dr Watson asked me if I saw Bonnie and I couldn't help but wonder-" Ethan was cut off by Cal.

"You couldn't help but wonder what it was like to be a turkey at Christmas?" Ethan didn't answer instead both the brothers just burst out laughing before another coughing fit attacked Ethan. "Come here, you idiot." Cal smirked as he wrapped an arm around Ethan.

"She set off the bomb." Ethan spoke. Cal just looked at him. "She set off the bomb on Darwin then she disappeared. I don't even know if she got out." Ethan turned his head to face the hospital, he couldn't help but worry slightly even though Bonnie was evil, it was still Ethan's job to care about people's welfare.

"She's cunning, Ethan. She probably managed to escape somehow." Cal sighed as did Ethan.

"I don't know if you heard but Moriarty was arrested." John spoke as he sat next to Sherlock on the ambulance. Sherlock wasn't impressed.

"John, I can't believe I'm saying this but I actually don't care about him right now. My priority was Bonnie. She needs to be found and thrown behind bars." Sherlock continued to look at the ED.

"I know Sherlock but at least we got one of them." John tried to sound positive.

"Yes but Bonnie managed to kill people on her own before she met that Daniel guy or Moriarty." Sherlock did have a point.

"I'll find her, whatever it takes. I will find her." Sherlock spoke under his breath so Watson didn't hear him.

 **Better leave it there. Got a few busy days ahead so the last chapter may take a while but at least it will you guys thinking about what could happen hehe. See you soon!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi all,**

 **So here we are; the last chapter of another story. I thank you all for all your reviews, follows and favourites.**

The day after the explosion, the ED and near enough the entire hospital was boarded up as forensics finished on scene. Sherlock stood outside with his hands behind his back, staring at the burnt out ED, thinking. DI Lestrade walked up to him.

"Lucky, isn't it?" Lestrade asked. Sherlock looked at Lestrade with a frown.

"What?" Sherlock asked, confused.

"That everyone got out alive." Lestrade answered.

"Oh...yes." Sherlock turned his attention back to the hospital.

Sherlock stood there for hours, trying to find a clue to Bonnie's whereabouts. Whilst no one was around, Sherlock walked up to the boards on the ED doors and ripped them off before entering the blacked out building. He walked around with a torch, stepping on debris. Everything smelled of smoke still. He checked every corner before heading up to Darwin.

In Darwin, there was hardly anything that survived. Everything was in bits. You would occasionally hear the sound of something creaking, but that sound was getting closer and closer until it touched Sherlock on the shoulder, he turned around in fright.

"Watson!" Sherlock shouted at his friend who followed him. "What the bloody hell are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing!" The little doctor spoke.

"I'm a detective, I'm doing my job." Sherlock answered smugly.

"No, you should be resting." John stated.

"I'm not ill!" Sherlock bit back and continued to walk through Darwin, he walked in to the staff room of the ward and noticed something about the window. He inspected it and spotted a bit of clothing on the window.

"Sherlock?" John called his name.

"Hang on, I'm thinking." Sherlock answered with his eyes shut and fingers to his temples. He suddenly opened his eyes. "Bonnie must of set off the bomb, ran over to this window, believing something would be at the bottom for her to land on, what is it? It isn't there anymore? Was there a skip? Or a giant pillow perhaps? But anyway as she went to escape out of the window, either her top, skirt or trousers must of got caught and ripped it as she hurried out of the window before jumping out and then..." Sherlock didn't say anything instead he ran out of Darwin and ran to where Bonnie would of landed. He continued.

"She wouldn't of made that jump so something must of broke her fall. There's no blood so she didn't cut herself. Did she limp away possibly? Hang on." Sherlock pulled out his magnifying glass and lowered himself to the ground. "Ah there we go. Footprints, size 7. Left foot flat, the right foot not flat. She was limping." Sherlock stood up and looked towards the building.

"Maybe she didn't jump." John sighed.

"Oh she jumped but it wasn't that high. Look." Sherlock walked up to the buildings wall. "Rope. She abseiled now and as the explosion went off, it must of made her lose her grip. She just about landed on her feet but possibly injured her right foot and before me and Ethan got out of the building, she must of snuck past whilst everyone was being cleared from the scene." Sherlock completed his theory but found another clue, he looked at the bit of clothing with five mixed up letters on it in black pen; TAEHN, Sherlock figured it out within two seconds; ETHAN. It was then Sherlock realised what that meant.

"She may be heading back to Ethan's, we got to go!" Sherlock quickly ran with John once again following behind.

At Ethan and Cal's, Cal was fussing over Ethan as he rested on the sofa.

"Cal enough now, I'm fine." Ethan said as he brushed Cal away.

"I almost lost my little brother, again! At least have the cup of tea I made you." Cal responded. Ethan smiled slightly then took a sip.

"Too much sugar." Ethan smirked.

"You always have two sugars." Cal smirked back.

"No I only have half a teaspoon." Ethan watched as Cal burst out chuckling.

"Alright, I'll make you a better one." Cal took the cup away and went back to the kitchen. Ethan watched him then turned his attention to the newspaper.

Suddenly there was a thumping knock at the door. As Cal went to answer it, the door was knocked down before Cal even left the front room.

"Get out!" Cal angered as Bonnie and Daniel entered the flat.

"What kind of welcome is that?" Bonnie asked. She turned her attention to Ethan as he stood up slowly, still aching from the explosion. "Well you look better. Seems you made it out in one piece." Bonnie chuckled. Daniel quickly restrained Cal before anyone could think twice. "I wouldn't do that if I was you, Daniel hates squirmers."

"Ethan, run!" Cal encouraged Ethan but Bonnie quickly stood in his way.

"Going somewhere Dr Hardy?" Bonnie joked. "There's only one way we're going." She man handled Ethan's arm, grabbed his hair and took him the window where she kicked the glass with her good foot. The window shattered then forced half of Ethan's body out of the window. "That's a long way down isn't it?" Ethan didn't answer. "Isn't it?!" Bonnie frustrated as she tightened her grip on Ethan's head.

"Yes..." Ethan whispered in pain.

Downstairs Sherlock looked up as he ran towards the flat, hearing Bonnie cackle with laughter. He could see Ethan's head and shoulders dangling over thin air.

"Oh my God." Sherlock panicked. "John stay here and call Lestrade and back up. Quickly!" Sherlock instructed then ran into the building. Once upstairs, Sherlock ran into the flat to see Cal restrained and Bonnie restraining Ethan. "Bonnie!" Sherlock almost shouted.

"Oh hello detective. I see you survived as well. That Moriarty really is useless." Bonnie sighed. Ethan tried to escape but Bonnie had a good grip on him.

"Bonnie, this is ridiculous. Ethan was just trying to do the right thing as I'm sure you want to as well. Give yourself up and we will say no more about it." Sherlock suggested.

"Go to hell!" Bonnie screamed. She went to throw Ethan and herself out the window but Cal escaped from Daniel by kicking him in the groin and ran to Ethan, holding onto him from falling as Sherlock ran into Bonnie to let go of Ethan and she did. Instead Bonnie and Sherlock both fell out of the five storey window.

Bonnie was dead as soon as hit the floor head first. Sherlock opened his eyes to hear muffled shouting of John and Lestrade.

"Sherlock! Can you hear me?" Sherlock heard John's muffled voice. He looked at John's blurry face as he kneeled down in front of Sherlock.

"Someone get me an ambulance!" Lestrade shouted, it didn't sound like shouting from Sherlock's point of view. Sherlock's eyes shut and he heard no more.

Flashing images, flashing images everywhere of Bonnie, Ethan, recent events, the explosion of the ED. Sherlock's eyes snapped open at the sound of screaming from his friends in his head as felt himself fall from the flat. He breathed quickly and deeply.

"Sherlock?" John stood up and rushed over to his pyjama dressed friend, placing his hands on Sherlock's shoulders to restrain him. "Sherlock, relax. You're in hospital." Sherlock gripped onto one of Watson's arm as he panicked. "Just breathe with me, okay? In...and out...in...and out. Well done." Sherlock loosened his grip on John as he calmed down.

"John?" Sherlock asked, finally recognising his friend. John nodded. Sherlock then looked around his room. "How did I get here?" John didn't answer. "Bonnie?"

"You don't remember, do you? You and Bonnie fell out of Ethan's flat window on the fifth floor. He's okay, bit shaken up." John reassured Sherlock. "But Bonnie died on scene, whilst paramedics tried to revive her, she was completely brain dead, it was too damaged." Sherlock didn't reply. Their silence was broken when Lestrade walked in with two cups of coffee and a water.

"Patient is awake then." Lestrade chuckled as he handed John the coffee but quickly stopped when he saw Sherlock wasn't laughing back. "I assume you told him about Bonnie?" John nodded. "Sorry Sherlock, I know you wanted her behind bars for what she has done to you and others." Lestrade frowned.

"When can I get out of here?" Sherlock asked.

"After someone has visited you." Lestrade answered as he opened the door. Ethan and Cal walked in. "I'll leave you four to it." Lestrade then left.

"You two okay?" Sherlock asked.

"Yeah we're fine. What about you? Are you okay?" Cal asked, sounding concerned about the guy who saved his brother a few times.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Bonnie's dead." Sherlock frowned.

"Yeah we know, DI Lestrade told us." Ethan said as he looked down. "Good riddance, too be honest." It was hard for Ethan to be cruel about Bonnie, since he did use to have feelings towards her. Cal put a comforting arm around him, Ethan looked back up.

"Anyway, we just wanted to say thank you, for everything and if you both are ever in Holby for more crime solving again, make sure you come visit us at least." Cal smiled, as did Ethan. Sherlock looked at John then looked back at the brothers.

"Just try and stop us." Sherlock smiled.

 **Bit of iffy ending but I did my dramatic part so I'm proud of that.**

 **Once again thank you all for your support throughout this story. Hopefully more to come in the future. If I haven't started a story before; Happy Holidays everyone.**

 **Until then, thank you again and goodnight!**


End file.
